Insanity
by Light-Angel-of-Japan
Summary: Japan has been known as a usually calm country, until his secret get's the best of him.
1. The Visit

Yeah\(^.^)/ first story! Hope you guys like it. (If anyone actually reads this! LOL)

It would have been a normal World meeting, if not for one thing. Japan was missing. It was out of his nature not to show up world meetings, even though most countries never wanted to be at one in the first place. Germany became worried for his friend and ally. Right after the meeting was over, he got on the next flight to Japan.

Upon arriving at Japan's house late in the evening, Germany noticed it was quiet dark inside. Peering through the window, he could see nothing but pitch black darkness. He was just about to leave, when the door opened. "Germany, I wasn't expecting you," said Japan. "Yes, I just came to check up on you," replied Germany, "You weren't at the world meeting today. Is everything alright, Nihon?" Glancing at Japan, Germany could clearly see he wasn't sick. Though, he did look exhausted. "I am fine," he finally said "My flight was cancelled, so I wasn't able to make it. Plus, I needed to catch up on some work." Germany felt there was something else that was on his mind, but he didn't argue. "It is getting late, why don't you stay here for the night. In the morning, you can catch a flight back home," suggested Japan. So Germany stayed the night, but couldn't shake the feeling that Japan was hiding something from him. He wouldn't fine out…..until later that night…..


	2. Nightmare

Yeah, I got done with this chapter! \(^.^)/ The second part was really fun to write. I've actually have been thinking about that before I got the idea for the story. Hope you enjoy it as much as me.

It was about midnight when Germany was awaken by an ear piercing scream…

His eyes flew open. "What was that?" he thought, trying to calm down from the shock. "I wonder if Japan heard it too." He quietly got out of his bed and walked to Japan's room. Slowly and quietly, he opened it just a crack to look inside. All he saw was darkness, but he could hear steady breathing. "He's still asleep. I must have imagined it." As he walked back to his room, Germany couldn't help but think that the voice sounded familiar, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "I'm just hearing things," he thought. "It was probably just a dream." Or was it?...

Meanwhile….

"No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't get away. It was after my, gaining on me. I must escape, I MUST. As I round a corner, I tripped. It had me, I'm as good as dead. It's shadowy figure appeared, gun in one hand, sword in the other. 'Which should I use?' it asked. I gave no response. 'Well, in your honor, I'll use….this,' it said while raising the sword above it's head. It's just about to make it's deadly blow to end my live, when it said the words I have come to know and fear. 'Now, it's time for the sun to set on the country from where the sun rises.' And with that, everything went black and the nightmare was over."


	3. Departing

WOAH! I'm gonna be gone for the weekend, so I thought I should post this chapter while I had time...pretty short though...

The next morning, Germany could clearly see that Japan was extremely tired. "Did you get any sleep last night, Nihon?" Japan slowly shook his head in reply. "You really should get some rest. I'll stay here and look after things. You go lay down," Germany insisted. "I would appreciate it, but you must get back home or your boss would get angry. Plus, I have some personal business to attend to," Japan said with a yawn. "…..Okay, but if you aren't feeling good, just call me or Italy, we would be glad to help our friend." With that, Germany packed his belongings and left for the airport. "It is nice to know someone cares," whispered Japan as he walked down to his basement and shut the door.


	4. Phone Calls

HEY! Wow! 281 veiws! Thanks all you people from the U.S., Phillipines, Malaysia, Finland, Germany, Indonesia, Singapore, U.K., Mexico, Ireland, Ecudor, Switzerland, Japan, France, Belgium, Argentina, Australia, Puerto Rico, Norway, and Poland! (Dang. I need a Russian, Italian, and Chinese person to read this to have the World 8)

* * *

It's been a week since Germany visited Japan. He still couldn't shale the feeling that Japan was hiding something. Germany was too busy with work to visit him, but he knew that Italy would be glad to get out of work to visit a friend. Dialing the number he has come to memorize, Germany waited as the phone rang. On the fifth ring, he heard the familiar voice of the Italian. "Ve~! Italy speaking~," he said with his usual cheer tone. "Ah, Italy. Good, you picked up," Germany said relieved, "I was starting to think you wouldn't pick up." "Sorry Doitsu. I was making pasta~!" Italy said. "I should have guessed," Germany thought. "Italy, I'm worried about Japan. I don't think he's getting enough sleep. I'm busy right now, but could you go check up on him?" "Ve~! Sure Doitsu~!" Italy cheered, "I'll go as soon as I'm done with my pasta~." "Figures," Germany thought. "Thank you Italy." And with that, he hung up.

* * *

I can't escape, this dream, no, This nightmare won't let me leave. I must stay alive, but I can't die. I'm a nation and nations can't die. But, I fell as thought this thing can somehow kill me. I can't let it do that. I will escape. Even if I have to kill...


	5. Another Visit

Hey! I've been (accuse here) so I haven't updated in awhile! I'm also sick, with a fever, so this wasn't easy to keep me from goofing up on every word. (=.=)...

* * *

Italy was a few steps away from his good friend Japan's house, his excuse for getting out of work. Merrily humming some random tune, he knocked on the door. For a few second, all he heard was silence, until faint footsteps started coming toward the door. Then, they stopped, waited, then continued on to the door. Italy was startled when Japan suddenly opened the door. The house was completely pitch black inside. "Oh, Italy.. I didn't know you were coming.." Japan said as his voice trailed of a bit. "Oh, no, Germany told me to come over and see how you are doing," said the cheery Italian recovering from the shock. "Oh...Well, come in then," Japan barely whispered, "I was just cleaning a bit." "Cleaning? But it's so dark in here," Italy asked as he stepped in to the house and politely remember to take his shoes off. "I was cleaning the basement..." again, his voice trailing off a bit. "Japan, Germany told me that you haven't been sleeping much, can I help with anything?" Italy practically begged him for something to do for what seemed like forever to the Italian, but finally, he gave in. Japan went to his room to sleep while Italy took care of things.

Japan was sound asleep, and Italy came up with a plan. "I'll help clean his basement!" he exclaim, but not loudly so he wouldn't wake a certain Asian from his sleep. Slowly, Italy walked down into the basement...


	6. Discovery

Yeah! I finished this chapter! I really should stop putting this off til late at night...Wow! Over 700 views! Thank you SOOOOOO much for reading this! ENJOY!

* * *

Italy fumbled around in the dark for a few minutes until he found the light switch. The room was and old Japanese style room. He was just about to scream when he saw what was on the wall, but he covered his mouth and only managed to make a little squeak. On the wall was a mural of a samurai in full battle armor with his sword, at least he thought it was a sword. It was hard to tell because it was almost completely red, most likely from blood. The most disturbing thing about the image was it look so much like Japan, but it's face...I had this insane look on it. Italy eyes drifted from the samurai to what was under him. There was a man cover in blood and had deep gashes on his back. "He sorta looks like...China!" Italy thought. Finally calmed down, he looked around. In the back of the room to the left, there was door. No lock, so it clearly was open. Curiosity took the best of Italy as he opened the door.

The room looked seemingly normal, until Italy saw it. In a glass case, was the armor of the samurai from the painting. "So was that really Japan!" Italy thought, his heart racing. "I never thought Japan could look so scary!" Italy wanted to be at Germany's now, safe with Doistu. Just when Italy thought things couldn't get any worse, he heard an ear piercing scream, the same one Germany heard. Italy began to cry, he ran out of the basement and curled up somewhere.

While this was happening...

I regret falling asleep...The nightmare took me to a ghost town. It looked familiar...*snap. What was that?! I turned around to find the figure standing there. It pulled out it's gun and aimed. I took of running. I heard a gun shot then saw blood on my shoulder. It shot me! I kept running. I turned into an old run down house. Then, I tripped over..Nothing?! Nothing was there. The figure entered the house, walking slowly toward me. As it came closer, I could see who it was. "Do you remember me?" he asked. I slowly nodded my head. I remember him very well. "Good to know you haven't forgot about me," he said with a creepy smile. "Wh-what do you want," I barely managed to spit out. He smiled, "What do you think?" I thought, then I remembered what he wanted the last time I saw him. "You want..me," I whispered. He smiled again, "Good boy. Now let's make this easy." As he said this he pulled the trigger on his gun. I was just killed...be my former self...

I awoke with a scream. Looking around in a panic I realized that it was a nightmare, but still..all to real. I rubbed my head, "I'm covered in sweat," I thought. "I hope that I didn't scare Italy." I sat there for a second, then got up to go find the Italian, who I was convinced was scared have to death from my scream.


End file.
